shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bio8 白化族
"Bio8 白化族" is the ninth track of The Broken Cyborg. The title translates to "the albinos." Performers Psyche Chimere as "Han-Mi" Lauren Osborn as "Lillith" Lyrics HAN-MI: (spoken) The battered group of refugees staggered to the other side of the gate, where a different world awaited them. They soon encountered an otherworldly forest, full of glamours and strange colors. They followed the sounds of drums until finally, some hours later, they reached a settlement where an Albino tribe greeted them and granted them audience with their red-haired queen. TRIBE: Chanting, indeterminate words LILLITH: Elysium is not the end, my children There are places still above it you must know And in these far away ultra dimensions There were two gods in love once long ago To show her depth of love unto to her lover To pick a living jewel, the goddess pledged That glowed with such exquisite bliss and wonder But which sat above a well that downward led Alas, in her attempt the goddess stumbled And she and the fair jewel they both fell down That well went through realms and through dimensions And she shattered when she hit our world’s ground The pieces of this goddess, still they linger They are the souls of our albino tribe And bit by bit we all then will reform her Once all of us have been born and have died Our tribe, it will survive millennium 'til The goddess once again has been made whole But still we must then make our way back upward And for that the goddess, she will need that jewel It falls on us to build our sacred tunnels Through all the far wide cosmos if we must The wheel has turned the era is upon us The time to seek the well and jewel have come Our task can only be achieved through magic And thus technology we all must shun Lest our ways and powers be forgotten And the fate that we all strive for be undone One day then, our tribe reforms the goddess And back up to our true home we will go To join our love who even now waits for us And weeps in bitter grief and loss and woe HAN-MI: (spoken) The tribe tended to Jane’s wounds as best they could, but could not revive her. They gave the refugees three days to rest, after which they sadly insisted they could not stay and must travel onwards. Xander wept as they walked on, carrying Jane day and night and refusing to let anyone else share their burden. TRIBE: You go one day, you go one day, you go one day, alone You go one day, you go one day, you go one day, alone You go one day, you go one day, you go one day, alone You go one day, you go one day, you go one day, alone You go one day, you go one day, you go one day, alone You go one day, you go one day, you go one day, alone You go one day, you go one day, you go one day, alone You go one day, you go one day, you go one day, alone You go one day, you go one day, you go one day, alone You go one day, you go one day, you go one day, alone You go one day, you go one day, you go one day, alone